Iron Man (The Super Hero Squad Show)
| team = | ally = | fam = | shss = all | voice = Tom Kenny | other = MAU }} Iron Man is the leader of the . Biography He appears to be the smartest hero of the Super Hero Squad. He hates magic, usually stating "I hate magic!", and will go to great lengths to avoid it as shown when the team had to spend the night at the . He sleeps in his armor. He is also responsible for calming down when she gets agitated at the squad. When attempted to steal the , Iron Man battled Doom and managed to foil his plans. Unfortunately, the Sword breaks into several "Infinity Fractals" and are scattered all over the . In order to stop Doom from retrieving the Fractals, Iron Man assembles a team of powerful heroes: , , , , and . He also built the " " which is the home of the Super Hero Squad and the transportation. As the leader of the Super Hero Squad, he usually shouts out loud their battle cry, "Alright Squadies, time to Hero Up!", before commencing battle against an enemy. Iron Man is always depicted with his battle armor, although when necessary he is willing to make new modifications to his suit such as when Hulk lost his super strength. When the Silver Surfer becomes the Dark Surfer, he sends Iron Man to another parallel universe. Iron Man tells the rest of the squadies to not give up and keep fighting. As he enters the wormhole, Iron Man's suit loses power. In this universe, there are no such things as heroes, only supernatural creatures such as , s, and . Iron Man happens to land on a small village where a young couple are being attacked by mummies. Although drained of much of his power, Iron Man and the man are able to force the mummies away. However, the woman accompanying the man was captured by one of the mummies. With the full out, the man morphs into a werewolf and asks if Iron Man would join him. Iron Man agrees to show him what it means to be a hero. The two travel through a swamp where the werewolf recognizes the swamp monster, }. Its power enables it to set alight people who feel fear. The monster joins the two on their journey once the werewolf convinces Iron Man that it is a good monster. They soon arrive at 's laboratory and the swamp monster distracts the mummies guarding the area while they sneak into the laboratory to recharge Iron Man's suit. When Iron Man attaches the cables, the werewolf is confronted by Dracula. The werewolf is able to power up his suit through wind energy and Iron Man takes down the mummies. Dracula retaliates by biting the werewolf. Fortunately Iron Man had prepared for this and had given the werewolf a capsule filled with liquid nitrogen, resulting in Dracula's teeth freezing and eventually breaking. Dracula, now scared because he has to go to the dentist, leaps into the arms of the swamp monster who unintentionally burns him. Dracula runs off and the woman reappears, revealing that she has become a vampire due to Dracula. However, she is convinced by the werewolf to become a hero and form the . Iron Man is offered a position in the newly formed team but declines because he has to help his squadies. While traveling through the , he saw an of himself. Background Iron Man was voiced by Tom Kenny. External Links *Marvel.com *Wikipedia *Anthony Stark (Earth-123456) at Marvel Database *Anthony Stark (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes (The Super Hero Squad Show) Category:The Super Hero Squad Show